Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree to this, well done with all of these amazing screens, but alas, none for Artemis? Or work in progress? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Artemis is already taken care of. Did you see? ― Thailog 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I saw it just after posting that comment. Nice work. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Garth Garth.png|Current image Garth Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Garth Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Garth Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Garth Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 :I like #1. ― Thailog 13:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Thailog -- #1 --LLight 21:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Topo Topo.jpg|Current image Topo Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Topo Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 :I like #1. ― Thailog 13:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I like #1, but can't we edit the image to cut off Kaldur? --LLight 21:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Not without messing the ratio... ― Thailog 19:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Black Manta Black Manta.jpg|Current image Black Manta Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Black Manta Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Black Manta Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Black Manta Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 :I like #3. ― Thailog 13:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I added my own proposal. Needless to say, I prefer mine-- Proposal #04 --LLight 21:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't like that he's looking downwards. Also, you can see more of him on other proposed images... ― Thailog 15:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, he is look downward, but it is not too much of a problem; you can still see his face. Also, it is not like the other proposals have him looking straight at the audience. Finally, Aqualad's mugshot is shoulder-up, and his profile picture is perfect. This proposal is no different. --LLight 23:33, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Targets Red Arrow and Cheshire.png|Current image Targets 01.png|Proposal #01 I'm not happy with the current image. It doesn't quite depict the main plot key of the episode, which is not about Red Arrow and Cheshire. My proposal not only contains Red Arrow, who has a prominent role, but also the driving characters of the plot. ― Thailog 15:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I have always wondered what constituted a picture to act as an episode image. I always thought it was just some random picture. Anyway, I prefer the new proposal. While we are on the topic, shouldn't the image for "terrors" be a picture of Belle Reve Penitentiary, instead of Superboy and Megan disguised as the Terror Twins? --LLight 16:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, but which? ― Thailog 16:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I like the image of the prison at the three-minute mark. It was when Superboy, Megan, and Jr. were being sent to the prison. --LLight 16:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cheshire Cheshire.png|Current image Cheshire_proposal_-1.png|Proposal #01 I have been meaning to ask about the current Cheshire profile picture. Shouldn't the character profile pictures be more like mugshots instead of full-body pictures? On the main page, we have all the heroes in a mugshot that shows, at most, their upper body. Cheshire is the only one who is different. For consistency reasons, I proposed a new image that seems more like a character profile image. --LLight 16:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Usually yes, unless consensus dictates otherwise. The current image was voted on. I also think profile images should be mug-shots, but if we can get a shot showing most of a character as possible in a 16:9 ratio, then we can have it as long as it is a typical characterization of them. This particular one, is very typical of Cheshire, as it shows her in combat pose. ― Thailog 16:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I had figured that might be the reason the current image was chosen. Alright, the current image it is, then. --LLight 16:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Red Inferno Red Inferno.PNG|Current image Red InfernoProposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Red InfernoProposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Red InfernoProposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Red InfernoProposal 04.png|Proposal #04 I'm leaning towards #3. ― Thailog 19:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Number three earns my vote --LLight 23:28, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The current image, #3 and #4 are all fine to me. -- Supermorff 10:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC)